


Relieving The Tension

by keltieful



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Arguing for the sake of it, Bottom Jim, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keltieful/pseuds/keltieful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick of Captain Kirk's harsh words, Spock decides to shut him up. With his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relieving The Tension

"You know one day you'll come down off that high horse of yours and realise that thinking you're so superior to us makes you not only an ass but also a failure of a Vulcan. News for you buddy, that's emotion."

Spock raised an eyebrow as Jim continued to rant at him from across the desk. For the last week, Captain Kirk had been making increasingly vicious attacks on his person. It was unusual behaviour. Something Spock had thought they'd moved past in the last six months of working together. For some reason, it brought bubbles of disappointment to mix with the frustration and hurt churning in his gut.

The unorthodox behaviour was also making the crew anxious. Even Doctor McCoy was treading lightly where the Captain was concerned. He was as confused and concerned as anyone else. At least they were only bystanders to the odd episodes.

For some time now, Spock had found himself watching his Captain. He wasn't too sure when it started, the hyper awareness of James Kirk, but it was now a firmly ingrained practice. And from his careful observation, Spock knew he was the only one on Jim's apparent 'bad side'.

At first, he'd gone to Nyota for guidance. Although their romantic relationship had ended, they remained close companions and Spock could admit to himself that he was glad for this. In many ways she reminded him of his mother, someone he could trust and confide in. He would have been lost in his grief without her. Although he respected Nyota more than many of his Human colleagues, her advice had not been the most helpful. Apparently, the Captain 'just needed to blow off some steam' and perhaps 'have a good lay'.

That Spock was being targeted for such tension relief, did not escape either of them. When the realisation hit, Nyota laughed long and loud. The sound was cheery and full of genuine mirth, something Spock could not deny her even if he was the 'butt of the joke'.

For him, it brought a flurry of unexpected feeling. So much so that he was forced to end their weekly chat and head back to his room for much needed meditation. Which was, ironically enough, interrupted by the arrival of his Captain and yet another argument.

Now, three days later, Spock had yet to successfully meditate and was a hairsbreadth from snapping back at Kirk. Preferably with his fists. Just the thought had Spock rising from his seat and clenching his fists behind his back.

"Gah! I don't know why I even wanted you so badly that I denied all other requests for your positions." Kirk pulled at his hair in frustration, pink tongue running along his lips in preparation for his next flow of degrading insults.

"Shut. Up." Spock growled. Control shot and mind momentarily paused as he focused on the three works playing back through his mind.

_I wanted you. I wanted you. I wanted you._

Without wasting another breath, Spock was in front of Jim, fingers curled possessively around his hips. A hot puff of air hit his neck with each of Jim's fast exhales. Spock let himself feel the steady pulse beneath his fingertips, the chaotic flow of Jim's thoughts and emotions.

Encouraged, he leaned down and covered the Human's lips with his own, drinking in Jim's decadent moan and slipping his tongue into the warm cavern. He brutally forced Jim into submission as he plundered the newly won territory. Jim tasted like lust. Like energy and warm summer nights spent running his fingers through I-Chaya's fur.

After pushing his Human to the limit, Spock retreated and let him breathe. He turned his attention to the tanned neck before him. Unmarred by any fool who desired to challenge Spock's claim on this beautiful, infuriating Human.

He had enough presence of mind to undo and remove Jim's shirt before leaving a trail of marks which easily displayed his ownership.

Jim's mind was a chaotic mess of need against his shields. Something about him lured Spock like nothing and no one before. Mind. Body. Katra. All was Jim's for the taking.

"Mine." Spock growled, teeth still pressed into skin.

"Please, oh god, yours." Jim moaned, hands fisting in Spock's hair. It elicited an almost heady feeling. Everything within Spock clamoured at him to take this Human. Now.

So, for the first time since he lost control on the bridge, Spock listened to his instincts. Jim was hardly complaining, even in his mind. The steady string of moans, groans and whimpers were a testament to this.

Spock loosened his grip on Jim's hips, angry red marks left in the imprint of his hands. He slid them up Jim's torso, following the wants floating through Jim's mind. His sensitive fingers brushed against the taunt lines of ridged abdominal muscles, drawing forth yet another low moan of Spock's name. That was appealing. Very appealing. A vast improvement from the previous 14 variations of the Christian religion's 'god'.

His journeying hands moved further, dusting up against pink nipples. Spock moved his head down, as per Jim's silent plea, to suck and bite at the pert nubs. He'd read that Human nipples were quite sensitive but had never had a partner quite as expressive as James Kirk. Previously blue eyes were hardly recognisable, the pupil so dilated that they appeared to be black. Those pretty pink lips were wide open as a litany of moans and pleas crossed Jim's tongue. His cheeks were flushed a healthy alien pink. So different from the green blush Spock knew painted his own cheeks.

Sweat beaded across Jim's forehead and rolled down his face. It gained momentum as it fell from his chin and onto his chest where Spock lapped it up. It would be a shame to waste such a precious resource. Especially when it had come from his golden Human.

Jim's knees buckled and Spock picked him up, placing him on the desk whilst pushing the stack of PADDs onto the floor. It was five more steps to get to his sleeping area however, Jim wanted Spock to finish this here. More importantly, Spock wanted to do Jim here. They could use the bed later.

Spock slid his hands across the noticeable bulge in the front of Jim's pants. He circled the erection lightly, careful in his movements. For once, Spock was _grateful_ for his telepathic skill and the unusually high compatibility between his and Jim's minds. Without it, he would be lost. Unknowingly, Jim was leading him through their experience. Vulcan's didn't have random sexual partners. For them, it was all or nothing. This was totally new territory for Spock.

He moved his mouth downward, licking and nipping at the soft flesh of Jim's belly. The muscles undulated beneath his teeth and tongue. Jim was begging him to continue while his heart screamed to prolong this sweet torture for as long as possible.

In the end, it was Spock's own desire which forced him to keep moving towards his goal. His own uniform felt tight and itchy against his skin. It was uncomfortable. Especially when Jim's own skin was right there to be pressed against.

With nimble fingers, Spock unbuttoned Jim's trousers. The zip slid open easily and, once Spock had lifted Jim up, the dark material slid easily off Jim's legs and pooled at his feet. Spock placed him back on the table and dropped to his knees. He pulled off each of Jim's boots, socks and divested him of his pants. He let his eyes slowly slide up the plethora of naked flesh until they landed on Jim's erection.

The black, non regulation, boxers were strained over the impressive bulge. A dark spot had formed where Jim was already leaking a generous amount of precum. Spock's mouth watered. He could feel the things Jim wanted him to do, see the hundreds of dirty images of himself sucking on the hardened flesh, pounding into Jim's tight hole, making him scream and thrash and cry out.

Spock closed his eyes and breathed in the musky scent, blocking Jim out as best he could while his hands rubbed insistent circles on Jim's inner thighs. With his lips and tongue, he traced ancient Golic words across the line of Jim's hips before ducking down and sucking him through the fabric. He pulled back and placed a kiss on it before ripping off Jim's underwear. He wouldn't need them anyway.

Without waiting, Spock slipped his mouth over Jim's length and swallowed. Blonde curls tickled his nose as Spock relaxed his throat and took Jim deeper. Fingers brushed over Spock's eyebrows and the tips of his ears. He opened his eyes and caught Jim's heated gaze as he bobbed his head up and down. Jim was much too level headed for his liking. So Spock curled his tongue and let his teeth just slide over the satin smooth skin. The effect was immediate. Jim shuddered and groaned, head tipping back and exposing the array of marks Spock made earlier.

It was a most becoming sight.

Spock let his fingers rove over Jim's balls, feeling the wrinkled skin and pinching them gently. It briefly occurred to him that he was literally holding his Captain by the balls. It was something a variety of crew members would find most amusing.

His fingers travelled further back, rubbing against Jim's opening. Before too long, three of Jim's fingers joined his. One slipped inside and Jim moaned. With a pop, Spock released Jim's erection and drew back to watch as Jim stretched himself.

"Spock, please. More." Jim moaned as he slipped a second finger inside himself. The sight made Spock swallow.

Without looking away, Spock began to undress himself. His shirts feel to the floor beside him. His shoes were tossed across the room and thunked against the bulkhead. His pants were kicked into some corner and forgotten about. He left his briefs on, knowing Jim would want to slide those off himself.

Spock was finished just as Jim found his prostate. His back arched impossibly high off the table and the keening noise he made… Spock caught Jim's eye and motioned for him to sit up. Which he eagerly did. Shaking hands roved over Spock's chest, fingers tangling in his chest hair. Jim panted and trembled as he tried desperately to take his time and memorise Spock's body. There was the fear, Spock could easily feel, of this being a one time thing. Of abandonment and losing the one person he'd ever felt _this_ for. Not that Spock would ever let his Human go. There would be time for words later, he wanted Jim. Now.

Spock led Jim's warm hands down to his waistband. He closed his eyes as the roughened digits moved the fabric down until gravity took over and dropped the thin fabric to the ground.

Spock sighed in relief as he finally slid free of his sheath. He let Jim explore his newly exposed length whilst fighting for the last strands of his control. Jim moaned and he was done for.

In less than a second, Spock had him pressed against the desk, ass exposed for his own viewing pleasure. He rubbed the tanned globes before pulling the cheeks apart and rubbing against Jim's entrance. His natural lubrication smeared over the puckered flesh, easing his way inside. It was like heaven. Even with just the very tip of his cock inside Jim. He slowly pushed half way in then drew back and pushed further. In six thrusts, he was seated firmly, Jim's velvet walls clamping down on the entirety of his length. The heat and pressure was perfect.

Spock curled his body over Jim's and held him tightly. He nipped at the unmarred shoulder blades, leaving a trail of pink skin in his wake. He continued leaving his marks until the moment he felt the burn recede from Jim's body.

Without waiting for Jim's word, Spock pulled out almost to the tip before plunging himself back into Jim. He repeated the action at slightly different angles until he found Jim's prostate. The muscles surrounding him tensed, holding him close and Jim let out a long, low moan. It was music to his ears. More beautiful than anything he'd ever played on the Ka'athyra.

"Do that again." Jim begged, pushing back on Spock's length. And Spock was all too happy to comply.

He thrust in and out of Jim's hole, hitting that spot each and every time. The noises Jim was making had him just about ready to release. He let more of his walls fall, tightening his grip on Jim's mind. Jim's pleasure ran through and mingled with his own, causing his toes to curl and the warmth in the base of his abdomen to swirl. With each thrust, Jim clamped down on him and as he moved to withdraw it was like Jim was trying to pull him back in.

Spock increased his speed, desperate with need. He growled as Jim's back arched, burying him deeper as they rocked together. Beneath his fingers, Spock could feel Jim's pulse racing almost as fast as his own. He clawed at those perfect hips, gripping Jim tighter. Always marking. Always claiming.

Tingles raced up and down his spine to pool in his gut. He was so close. On the very precipice of ecstasy.

Jim whimpered as his orgasm claimed him. Those impossibly tight walls began to spasm around Spock's shaft. With only a few more thrusts, white flashed before his eyes as he hit his peak and joined Jim.

After catching his breath, Spock slid from Jim's body. He watched absently as his cum slowly slid down Jim's thighs. Although appealing, he didn't particularly wish to soil his sheets. So, after a few seconds he grabbed the closest material he could find, the torn remains of Jim's boxers, and wiped the liquid from Jim's skin. He lifted Jim's blissed out body from the table and cleaned off his stomach while the blonde simply snuggled into his embrace. A most fascinating side effect.

Spock stepped over various articles of clothing before making his way into his bedroom. Forgoing meditation, Spock joined Jim on his bed, pulling the covers over them and pulling Jim's body flush against his own. The warmth was soothing and soon both men were sound asleep.


End file.
